warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Damage Calculator/@comment-211.224.53.80-20130822044346/@comment-15871805-20130823024020
Have you tested the Flux Rifle? You do not see 20s go by every 1/10th of a second. It's total damage per second divided by 6. I took a recording and found that it hits 33,33,34,33,33,34 against an Ancient's body and 66,66,68,66,66,68 against an Ancient's head in 1 second, but still consumes 10 ammo/sec, of course. Notice that these do add up to 200 and 400 respectively. You can make the base damage 20 with a fixed rate of fire of 10/s, but the Total Damage calculation will not show the same numbers that the user will actually see in game. As for the criticals of continuous weapons, I have no idea how they work. While testing my Flux Rifle I saw way more criticals than just 5% (the listed critical chance) of the time. I also saw that criticals, against an Ancient's body, would do either 33/34 damage (unaltered) or 39/40 damage. So there are a few questions to answer with this data... 1. Why do I think that there were criticals more than 5% of the time? My test involved me consuming 590 Flux Rifle ammo. Multiplying this by 0.6 hits per ammo makes for 354 actual individual hits of damage. Out of those 354 actual hits, 37 were yellow text hits. It seems like the actual chance of a yellow text hit (whether or not it is an actual critical is discussed below), is approximately double the original 5% at around 10%. Not a lot of tests, I may do more extensive tests on this later. 2. Why do crits do 39/40 damage instead of 200% (66/68 damage)? My theory on this is that it has to do with the amount of hits per ammo (0.6). Multiply that by the critical damage (in this case 2x the non-critical, or just the same as the damage to the head from earlier), 0.6 * 66 = 39 and 0.6 * 68 = 40. This is just a theory made from me playing with numbers, if there is something else I'm not seeing please tell me. 3. Why do crits do 33/34 damage sometimes? My theory on this is that it is just a 50/50 chance (to make up for the increased critical chance mentioned earlier) of either actually doing critical damage, or just doing regular damage (but with yellow text, of course). Out of the 37 criticals I saw, 18 were 33/34 damage, and 19 were 39/40 damage. Not a lot of tests, I may do more extensive tests on this later. This means that continuous weapon's criticals are way less powerful than their stats lead to believe. According to my data, Flux Rifle has approximately 120% critical damage, rather than the listed 200%. Also, it seems like the Flux Rifle's overall critical chance is actually the 5% listed, this is because there are 2x as many yellow hits, but only 0.5x actually do critical damage. I should also note that FPS does not affect continuous weapons rate of fire, actual damage shown per hit, or ammo consumed. I tested with both 30 and 60 FPS, they were identical.